Writing in the Sand
by StarInHeaven1014
Summary: ZxV. It wasn't always like this...there used to be a spark of love between them. But things don't seem to be looking up...that is unless the spark can be rekindled.


Okay, so I know I should probably be update 'B, B, and B', but I kind of hit a bump in the road. I've had way too many ideas for oneshots, so I had to write down at least one of them! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The beach was always like this at night: cold, barren, but yet a paradise for the souls who often found the beach to be their sanctuary, a place of rest and relaxation. The sky, a deep purple was lit up by the myriad of stars, all shining brightly in the darkness. The only other light was the full moon, its presence ever glowing upon the water. Waves crashed upon the sand monotonously, for the girl sitting on the beach had been there since dusk, her brown eyes facing out into the night sky.

A gust of wind tussled the girl's locks, her fragile body rocking on the large rock that had been nestled with an assortment of others on the coastline. She felt a chill, and she pulled her legs to her chest, rubbing her bare feet together and warming her hands in between the legs of her dark washed jeans. She pulled the hood of her gray sweatshirt up over her head, shivering in the cool. But she wouldn't leave, no matter how cold it got, no matter how high the waves crashed up against the rocks; she wouldn't leave.

No, not for anything in the world.

_Flashback_

_She wiped a tear from her cheek, sniffling softly as she changed the channel on the television. Cuddling into the pillows, she let the tears fall longer…harder, but ceased trying to stop them. _

_It was all too much. She couldn't stand it anymore. Why couldn't she just tell him? Why? She knew she loved him…It was just hard having to admit it. But the thing was, she had never loved anyone more than him…it really did hurt her heart. She wished he knew, she wished he could hold her and say "I love you too" but there were so many girls…so many other screaming fans all dying for the same thing. _

"_V?" his voice was soft…gentle. Wiping her tears, she stood up, trudging over to the hotel room door and opening it with a sigh._

"_Hey Zac." The sound of his name as she spoke it only tore her heart up more, knowing she couldn't have him._

"_Have you been crying?" he sounded so genuine, she just wanted to start sobbing._

"_No," she said abruptly, wiping her face once more._

_Zac looked at her, an eyebrow raised. But then he hugged her, his strong arms wrapping around her tiny frame, and pulled her close._

_But this only lead straight to the tears._

_They cascaded down her tanned cheeks, soaking into the green polo he was wearing. _

_Pulling back, his blue eyes looked straight into hers, and he spoke gently, his thumb wiping away some of the loose tears, "Hey, hey, what's up?"_

"_I um, I…" she looked back, tearing herself away from his captivating gaze. "Its nothing…"_

"_It can't be nothing…you hardly ever cry like this…" he looked at her, but then his face fell. He looked at the ground, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans and shuffling his feet on the carpet. "Its, um, a guy, isn't it?"_

_Her eyes widened. Did he know? She doubted it…_

"_Yeah," she stated, looking out the hotel room's window._

"_Did he do something to you?" he seemed so concerned._

_She shook her head, her curls bouncing on her shoulders, "No…I just can't figure out a way to tell him how I feel…"_

"_Oh, well I, um, I'm sure you will. He's a lucky guy…" Zac turned to leave, his face seeming so sad…it hurt her. She hated lying to him…_

"_Its you, okay!" she pretty much yelled, the tears beginning to spill from her eyes, racing down her cheeks and falling to the carpet._

_Zac paused, turning to her slowly. His ocean blue eyes, wide now, with surprise, stared back the crying girl._

"_I just can't get you out of my head! It's the stupidest thing really, I mean, you're one of my best friends! I shouldn't even be telling you this but…it hurts, ok? I don't even know why. I think its just because I don't know how to tell you. I mean, its not like you love me back. There are so many other girls in this world that would die to have you! I'm lucky already simply being you're friend…I don't deserve anything else. But, still, how am I supposed to stop feeling this? And, I…I can't even begin to describe how you're my everything. But I wish you only knew…I wish you only knew how I dream of me being the girl you sneak up behind just to whisper 'I love you' in my ear…oh how I wish you knew…" she breathed, her heart pounding, the tears still falling from her eyes, and him still standing there, watching her._

"_Now I know," he spoke up, barely audibly._

_She nodded slightly, still breathing hard. Her mind kept repeating 'I told you he didn't love you back. I told you so' in her mind… but all she did was stand there, looking at the ground. However, suddenly, a pair of Pumas appeared on the carpet beneath her, and she lifted her head, only to find him standing there, barely an inch away from her face. She could feel his breath on her lips._

"_I love you."_

_And then he grabbed her, placing his hands behind her head, and he pulled her closer, his lips colliding with hers. The kiss was sweet…gentle…so, so wanted. And as he pulled away, grinning, she answered._

"_I love you too."_

_End Flashback._

From then on her and Zac were always together, either in person, or in their minds and hearts. But now…

The girl on the rocks sighed, her hear aching at the memory of the first time they had professed their love for each other. It pained her because…well…

They were still together, but things lately had just been well, different. They rarely saw each other with their hectic schedules, and the time they had together was short and awkward. There was no longer that spark that they had felt for each other for so long.

He was back from Toronto now. She had seem him once. Hugged him once. Said hi once. She wasn't sure how they had grown apart. His head was so into the Hollywood atmosphere, hers into the music scene…it all added up.

A slight buzzing sounded from her pocket, and she reached to answer her phone.

_**New Txt. Message.**_

_**From: Zac**_

_**To: Vanessa**_

_**Hey**_

_**Ive been lookin 4 u. where r u? I think we need to tlk.**_

Closing her phone, she didn't respond to the message. She still needed time to think…time to sort it all out.

Part of her told her to break up with him. Was he worth all of this pain and suffering? They had both moved on…on to things she knew were bigger and better than their days on the set of High School Musical.

But if they did break up, how would it affect their relationship as simply…friends? It hurt her so much to think about those days when she would cry because she didn't know how to tell him how she felt. She didn't know how she could go back to that, for she still loved him…at least she thought she did.

And their friends, the ones who had watched the ups and downs of their friendship and courtship…how would they be affected? Things had become so normal on the press tours, Ashley staying near to the couple in case of press related issues having to do with relationship, Corbin asking Zac questions avidly About the intimates of the relationship, Monique 'oohing' and 'awing' at the sight of them hand in hand, and Lucas teasing them. Things would be so, so different.

Another gust of wind pushed up against her, her curls flailing behind her.

"V?"

Her breath caught in her chest at the sound of his voice. Turning on the rock, her heart in time with the crashing of the waves, she grinned slightly. "Hey," was all she said.

He was standing there, his eyes shining in the darkness, his hands in his jean pockets, one of his feet drawing something in the sand. "Hey."

They stood there, staring at each other for a few moments, the air thick with awkwardness, before he moved toward her. She simply turned, looking back out over the ocean. "How did you find me?" she spoke.

"I'm your boyfriend, remember? I know everything about you," he spoke with a grin. She didn't respond. "Ash told me," he answered in a more serious tone. Her mouth formed an 'o' and she nodded.

Once again, silence filled the air. He moved slowly then, gliding onto the rock beside her stealthily. "How are y-."

"Zac what happened?" she interrupted him, looking over at the California boy. The wind was still blowing, its forces colliding with Zac's face as he looked out onto the water.

"To us?" he looked at her slowly, his eyes full of sadness…something she hated to see.

She nodded, looking down at her bare feet.

"I um, I don't know…" he was looking at her now, his eyes boring into her. She could feel it. But then his gaze was lifted as he leaned forward, picking a rock from the gravel and tossing it out into the dark depths. It bounced off of the surface a few times, before sinking in with the tide.

Biting her lip, she watched him…she watched the boy she thought she loved…and sighing, put her head in her hands. "We've grown apart…" she gulped, waiting for a response.

All he did was nod.

She got the hint that it was her who would have to do the talking, "I don't know… I mean…we never have had any time to spend together and…we have so much to do. You with the movies… me and my album. Its all tearing us apart…" she glanced over at him to see he was looking out on the ocean once more. She continued, "I mean, there are so many other chances for you to have a girlfriend, so many beautiful stars who are just dying to get their hands on you…" she stopped, her heart aching at the thought.

"Yeah…"

She froze, "Yeah? Is that what you just said?" she looked at him, becoming slightly angry now.

Zac glared, "What was I supposed to say?" he asked defensively.

She could feel the tears bottling up inside of her already, "You're supposed to say something about how no matter what, you'll love me! I should've known you didn't care! Zac, you're gonna become this huge famous movie star, with you're head in the clouds and tons of women on your arm! I can't believe you…" she had risen off of the rock as she had been yelling, and now she sank back down, her head in her hands. She began to shake as she sobbed.

"Nessa…" he tried to reach out to her, but she shoved his hand away.

"No," she paused, thinking of what to say. "Zac, maybe, you're just the kind of person I don't want to be with."

Looking down, she cursed the words that had escaped her mouth.

The two seemed frozen in time and the moments dragged on and on as she waited for him to move or say something.

"But…Vanessa," she could hear him gulp, "Maybe you're just the kind of person I _need_."

The words that escaped his mouth circled her. They were so simple yet so full of impact and desire.

He continued, "Listen, I know things have been weird lately. We're both so successful and so busy…yet, when I got off of the plane today," he looked at his watch, "Wait no, its one, yesterday," he corrected himself. "And I saw you, all I wanted to do was run up to you and kiss you, hold you in my arms. Vanessa, I can't describe the way I feel when I look at you. Its like those times when you make me laugh…and I didn't even want to smile. I can't describe the feeling I get when I picture you with some other guy…not with me. Or how I get so afraid I'm gonna mess up and lose you forever. It's awful. And then I get this feeling that since I can't get you out of my head…maybe you're supposed to be there…Sure things have been awkward, but its just cause I'm afraid you don't know how I feel. Vanessa, I love you more than life itself, and even if you don't see it, there is nobody in the world who I would rather be with. I would rather be here, at one in the morning on a freezing beach, with you, than at the Oscars alone…" he sighed.

Thinking he was finished, Vanessa, whose cheeks were now drenched in tears, began to speak, "Zac-."

But Zac kept going, "I know you don't want to be with me, but I want you to know, that no matter what happens, I will also pray that I have a place in your heart, cause I sure know you're in mine."

"Zac-."

He interrupted her once more, "You are the most beautiful girl in the world, and I know you think that we've grown apart and that you are never on my mind anymore, but thing is, you've never left."

"Zac-," she tried again.

No luck, "I'm crazy about you, Ness. No matter how hard you try to deny it, I hope you understand that I love you. I will always love you."

"Zac-."

"I-," but he paused, for she had started giggling, tears still streaming down her cheeks. But yet, her laugh was like bells in the cool night, and they warmed his entire body. "What?" he asked, trying not to laugh as well.

"Would you just shut up?" she smiled and he sat there, confused and hurt, and looked over the ocean again.

"Because you're not giving me the chance to say that I love you too…I never stopped. And I always will…"

Zac looked back at Vanessa, seeing the tears in her eyes, he reached for her, standing up and pulling her along with him so their faces were merely inches apart.

As their lips touched, a new spark was lit between the couple…a couple that was meant to be.

As they pulled away, Zac reached for her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers, he pulled her to the sand, getting down on his hands and knees.

"What are you doing?" she laughed, sinking to the ground with him, her face lighting up the dark beach.

"You'll see," and with that he began writing, his finger creating long lines in the sand. And when he was finished, he stood up and pulled her close to him.

In the sand it read:

**_Zac and Vanessa Forever_**.

* * *

Like it? Now please review!


End file.
